


Monkey Love

by KuroKitty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bardock Lives (Dragon Ball), F/M, Movie: Bardock Father of Goku, Planet Vegeta, Pre-Dragon Ball Z, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitty/pseuds/KuroKitty
Summary: After a deadly mission nearly cost both Bardock and Gine’s life, the aftermath leaves Gine finding herself on her last nerve dealing with tyranny and oppression from her fellow peers, however Bardock steps in to make things change.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Monkey Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction for my favorite DB couple, have you ever wondered how Bardock confessed his love to Gine?How the two hooked up and got their love life started?This story explores that part of their relationship.

It was not a day that had passed when Bardock and his team came back from a dangerous mission that nearly cost him his life along with one of his female comrades, Gine. Bardock came out of the mission with a slash on his face that left him with a huge scar placed on the right side of his cheek.  
That night, Bardock and his comrades decided to get together at the local tavern. It was Bardock, Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha along with a few other saiyan warriors who came by to join. They sat at a table and conversed about the last battle when one of them noticed one member of the elite was missing.  
Toma was the first to notice and decided to ask about Gine’s whereabouts  
“So Bardock, where’s Gine?”  
“No idea, I haven’t seen her since we got back.” Bardock replied “I did tell her we were meeting here tonight”  
“The little twig is probably too scared to show up after what happened on the battlefield” Shugesh replied  
“I wouldn’t doubt it, only thing she’s really good at is hiding” said Fasha with a sneer 

Bardock didn’t react to the comments but inside he was truly annoyed. Gine was unlike any other saiyan, she was weak, and she had no desire to take action in a battle. As a result, she was often mocked and ridiculed by the other saiyans, especially her comrades, she did not display pride in combat like the others, however Bardock was the only one who showed a bit of compassion for her, despite trying hard to hide it, he routinely saved her on their missions.  
About an hour passes, Bardock stands up and excuses himself from the table

“I have to use the bathroom” he exits the room and into the hallway where the restrooms are located.

About a minute later, Gine unexpectedly walks in, the commotion in the room ceased for a moment and all attention went straight to Gine. She immediately noticed the sudden awkward stares at her, it made her uncomfortable but continued to walk up to the table where her team was seated.

“Well look who decided to show up!” Shugesh laughed as Gine approached the table  
“I-Is Bardock here?” she asked as she didn’t see him in sight.

“Yeah, he’s in the bathroom, but too bad for you,I’m afraid you’re a bit late to the party, there’s no room for you at the table” Toma chuckled along with the few other saiyans that had preoccupied the other spots at the table.

“I’m surprised you decided to come Gine, after that last mission, it’s a miracle to see you still alive.” said Borgos as he stuffed a piece of food into his mouth  
“You got that right” said Fasha as she displayed a snarky grin on her face

“Yeah why don’t you just go home?Bardock has no desire to see you.” said one of the saiyans as he moved his hand in a shoo like manner. 

“What do you mean!?Bardock said we were meeting here tonight, that must mean he wanted me to come right!?” she shouted as her fists began to clench and sweat began to drop down her face

Laughter soon followed as the insults only started to progress  
“Why would Bardock want a weakling like you around?The man had to endure so much trouble having to make sure your twiggy butt didn’t get caught dead!”

Gine began to tremble, and her face displayed a sense of anger and frustration.  
“What’s the matter huh?Too much for you?Honestly you shouldn’t even be on the team, if I were you I’d just drop dead at this point, no point in living like the way you are” said by on of the saiyans present at the tavern,  
The laughter grew even louder to where every single saiyan in the tavern was laughing at Gine, to the the point where it was getting too much for her, tears started to shed in her eyes, she covered them with her hands to hide it but she couldn’t handle it anymore, she turned around and ran straight out the door crying and flew home crying.  
“Haha!Damn!She is such a baby”  
“Ah who cares, she probably won’t be around much longer” said two saiyans as she ran out

Minutes later Bardock comes out from the bathroom confused thinking he may have heard Gine’s voice and walks back to the table where his comrades were seated.  
“What just happened?” he asked  
Tora places his beverage down on the table and replies  
“Oh Bardock!You just missed it!”  
“Missed what?”  
“Gine came by, but she couldn’t handle the public humiliation, so she took off!” Shugesh added  
“Where did she go?”  
“Probably back home, wouldn’t surprise me if that would be the last time we see her face, after all Saiyans like her tend to not survive by choice” Shugesh replied  
Bardock paused with an expression described to be like as if he saw death.  
“What did you guys say to her?”  
“She is not worthy of the team Bardock, she’s holding us back, so we told her off, she’d be better off on some other planet full of weaklings, like stick bugs!” Shugesh chuckled as the rest of the room react with laughter to Shugesh’s comments, however anger filled Bardock’s eyes  
“So anyway enough of that, come sit down Bardock, we’d love to chat about our next possible mission” Tora added  
“Sorry but I’m afraid I have to leave right now, I’ll have a talk with you guys later” Bardock runs off without a second thought, leaving everyone puzzled.

Gine was back at her home, laying in her bed crying  
“I can’t do this anymore...I just can’t handle all of this...I don’t have a reason to be here…I’ll just go away...and disappear where I won’t be a bother anymore…I was born a mistake from the very start…”  
Gine reflects back on her past, remembering when she was a small child, she was disowned at birth for her weak power level, she was raised to believe she needed to be strong, to fight and kill, but Gine was never capable of doing any of those things, but despite that, she was still forced to be a combatant, and without that, there just isn’t much of a purpose for a Saiyan to live.  
Bardock arrived at Gine’s home and walks in, the lights were out, he was a little worried she wasn’t there, but then he heard whimpering coming from the other room. He quietly walks into the doorway and finds her.  
“Gine?”  
“Hm?” surprised she lifts her head up and sees Bardock in the doorway  
“Bardock….?W-What are you doing here?”  
“Gine?Why are you crying?”  
“Just leave me alone, don’t even look at me...”  
“Gine please come out of there, I want to talk to you…”  
“No!Can’t you see?I’m just another piece of scum in your life!”  
“Gine!Listen to me right now!” Bardock’s angry tone silenced Gine “Now, may I come in?”

She pauses then sits up from her bed  
“Okay...P-Please come in….”  
Bardock enters her room and sees Gine’s face completely covered in trails of tears.  
“W-What do you want?”  
“Look Gine, I understand you have been struggling a lot with the missions”  
“Yes and that’s why I can’t take it anymore Bardock!I’m just not a fighter!I get so scared and I can’t handle the combat!I just can’t do it!” she angrily cried  
“I know...and I do agree you are not fit for combat, which is why I think you should really start thinking about--”  
“You should of just left me to die out there Bardock....I don’t understand why you even wanted to save me in the first place, you should of just left me out there to die!It would of done everyone a favor!”  
“Gine-”  
“Don’t worry about saving me next time cause there won’t be a next mission, I’ll make sure I die even before that!”  
“Gine!Enough!” Bardocked angrily yelled leaving Gine petrified, afraid to speak she hides her face in fear.  
“Gine….look at me” he places his hand under her chin and lifts up her head looking at him, Gine focuses her eyes into Bardock’s intimidating yet handsome face.  
“There is no reason you should die”  
“Bardock….wh-why did you always save me?All I ever did was put you in danger, you got that scar on your face cause of me....”  
“So what?Saiyans wear scars as a symbol of pride. There was a reason why I always protected you Gine….because I need you”  
“Need me?What purpose do I have Bardock?If I can't fight anymore, what am I going to amount to?”  
Bardock placed his hands onto Gine’s shoulders  
“Listen Gine...I know the others have been hard on you and not being a fighter is a real disadvantage for a saiyan but...I want you to understand that you can still amount to something, because I know what would be best for you….”  
“What would that be?”  
Bardock didn’t answer her question right away as it was building up to what he was about to ask her  
“Gine….why don’t you come live with me”  
“What?Live with you!?Why???”  
Gine’s heart beat began to speed up, Bardock looked hesitant but he had her attention and moved both of his hands on the sides of her face, holding her head still up to him, he moved his thumb onto one of her eyes to help wipe the tears out of her eyes.  
“Gine...I know this is gonna sound crazy but…” Bardock halts his sentence and slowly grabs one of Gine’s hands, holding it with his and quietly speaks to her

“.....I want you to be my wife”

Gine’s jaw dropped, eyes widened, absolutely shocked at the words she had just heard coming from the mouth of this ruthless saiyan, she darted back as a result.  
“B-Bardock….y-you’re kidding right?”  
“No I’m serious Gine…I want you to be a part of my life”  
“But why me?I’m not good enough!It’s not likely at all for a sayain man to fall for a softie like me”  
“You may not be a strong fighter, but your soft and gentle nature would be beneficial, I think you’d make a great mother, and a housewife. I would love to start a family with you, I need a wife who would be willing to care for the kids, and I know you can cook, you’re just perfect for that.”  
“Bardock….” Gine’s eyes shimmered as she looked at him  
“What do you say Gine?” Bardock offers his hand to Gine “Will you accept my offer?”  
Gine looks at Bardock and his serious expression, she could see in his eyes that he was absolutely genuine, this man really was offering her to be his wife, something nobody, especially her wouldn’t believe would happen in a million years.  
“Bardock!” she let out a loud cry as she rushed up to him, her face buried into his chest and wrapped her arms around his wide torso, hugging him so tightly, bawling with emotion. Surprised at the sudden hug, Bardock took that as a yes as he hugs her back in return, he placed his hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her ruffled hair as he began to stroke it. He looked down to see this sweet gentle saiyan in his arms and smirked.  
They embraced for a good 10 minutes as Gine’s cries eventually started to settle down, Bardock insisted on holding her until she felt better. Her crying finally came to a full stop as she released herself from him, rubbing her eyes to clear any remaining tears with a soft smile on her face.  
“So….what do you normally do here?”  
“Well I usually spend my nights on my own”  
“If you want...I’ll stay with you tonight”  
Gine blushed  
“O-Oh!Yes I would love that!”  
“And...I was wondering if you wanted to...erm…”  
Bardock had a bit of a blush on his face as he was afraid to ask, Gine confused asks  
“Want to what?”  
“Well….since now its official that you and I are going to get married, and planning on having children, it would help if we could...well....get comfortable with each other”  
“Oh yes of course we-- wait...Bardock do you mean!?” Gine’s face flared up with a shade of bright red and covered her mouth with her hands.  
Bardock nodded calmly and pulled Gine closed to him wrapping his harms around her looking down at her onyx black eyes with a light smile.  
She gazed at him while still blushing and smiled. Even though this was such a sudden move, she knew she had been waiting for this for a long time.

Later that night, Bardock and Gine get ready for bed, in this instance, they decided to take that opportunity to bond. Soon enough they will have to mate but for now they wanted to start soft and get comfortable with each other first. Bardock was in Gine’s bed, completely undressed patiently waiting for Gine. Gine was in her bathroom where she stripped down and wrapped herself up in a towel, she was shy, but at the same time she was eager. Finally, she exits the bathroom and back to her bed finding Bardock patienly wanting for her.  
“Are you ready for bed Gine?”  
“Y-Yes” Gine’s face remained pink and her eyes shimmered, she climbed on to the bed with her towel still on, tempting to remove it but wanted to wait for the appropriate moment.  
“Don’t be shy, just lay down” Bardock said while patting the side of her bed  
“Erm y-yes” Gine crawled over to the spot for where she will lay still clenching onto the towel, as Bardock stared, Gine’s heart only pounded faster but she didn’t want to keep him waiting, so she kneeled right by him on the bed, and proceeded to remove the towel before his eyes.  
Bardock raised the sheet up, signaling her to come under the covers with him.  
Gine swept down under and scooted next to Bardock under the covers, he held her close to him. Gine moaned softly as she felt the warmth of Bardock’s skin touching hers. She placed her hand on his wide muscular chest while he ran his hand down her back and rubbed it softly.

Hours later, Bardock and Gine were already sound asleep, however Gine woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a little disoriented, she looked to her side to see Bardock snoozing. She got up from her bed, still fully naked and walked out to her main hall and to the front door of her home, she looked outside, a full moon was out, she paid no mind to it but to the village in the distance of where she lived on Planet Vegeta. Gine lived on one of the hilltops of her village so her view from her home was very scenic, she thought to herself, is she dreaming?Was this all real or just some delusion.  
“Gine?” the sudden voice startled her as she turned around to see Bardock, also fully nude still, standing on the other end of the room. “What are you doing?”  
“Oh nothing, I just woke up feeling a little off so I came out to try and get some fresh air”  
“Come back to bed, you need your sleep”  
Gine nodded and walked in the direction of where Bardock was standing and stood in front of him.  
“Are you okay Gine?” he asked as she seemed a little off, Gine doesn’t answer but suddenly gives Bardock a hug.  
“Hm?Gine?”  
“This isn’t a dream is it?You’re really here with me right?Tell me....”  
“No, it’s not a dream, I really am here” Bardock held Gine tightly with his head leaning down, their tails twined. “I want you to be safe, as my wife, I will always protect you Gine, I swear on my life...”  
“Oh Bardock...”  
“Now come on, let’s go back to bed” Bardock grabbed Gine’s hand and walked her back to her room, both crawled into bed and continued to cuddle until they fell asleep again.  
The next morning Gine wakes up, questioning herself once more whether or not the events of what happened last night were all just a dream or a reality, but as she woke she felt someone touching her breast, Bardock was holding her close to his body, her back pressed against his muscular physique. Gine knew by now, this isn’t a fantasy, she was with the Saiyan man she loves deeply, and she could not be happier.  
Bardock started to wake up, letting out a loud yawn, Gine rubbed her eyes and turned over to see Bardock’s tired face.  
Gine giggled at the sight of his expression, he was blushing, probably because he realized she was awake before him, waking up in the position he had her in.  
“Good morning Bardock” she said with a warm smile on her face  
“Morning Gine...”  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“Y-Yeah, how about you?”  
“I slept like a bunny”  
“Oh, good”  
Bardock sat up on the bed and gave his body a good stretch, Gine also sits up and cuddles close to Bardock, hugging him from the side, catching him off guard, his face was flushed and looked at Gine  
“Ah, Gine!”  
“You’re just so comfy, and so warm” she reached up to Bardock’s face and places a kiss on his cheek.  
His face remained pouty and red but Gine knew he loved it, even if he didn’t want to show it, he couldn’t hide it anymore.  
“I’m so happy you’re here, thank you Bardock...for everything”  
Bardock puts his arm around Gine and smirks.  
“Y-Yeah...” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
